Ano ne, Kiite Hoshii Koto ga Arunda
is an original solo song performed by Kinoshita Hinata. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Doushitara ii ka wakaranai Hitori de nayan de karamawari Sonna toki hora hazumu you ni Watashi o yobu BERU ga naru Daisuki na kimi no koe ga suru Nanigenai koto ga ureshikute Kyou no dekigoto namida no riyuu Kiite hoshii na Juwaki no mukou unazuku kimi Yasashii koe attakai ne Fushigi mune no oku ga fuwatto karuku naru "Daijiubu dayo!" Mahou mitai na kimi no hitokoto de Genki ni nareru! Kotoba de wa nantonaku tereru kedo Deaetan da yo saikou no MAI FURENDO Kimi mo kitto onnaji kimochi de iru kana? Itsudatte tsuuji au kono kokoro Mienakute mo koko ni aru yuujou Zutto korekara mo MAI PEESU na watashi dakedo Douzo yoroshiku ne! Damena toko chanto shika tte ne Nigenai yo motto ganbaru kara Kimi ni deaete jibun no koto Suki ni nare sou Konya mo mata nagadenwa shite tawainai koto hanashitai na Ashita nebusoku demo kimi ga ireba heiki! Itsumo no basho de itsumo no egao Nandaka sore dake de genki ni nacchau! Kotoba de wa umaku ienain dakedo Yuuki o kureru kimi koso ga MAI FURENDO Dare yori mo "watashi" o rikai tte te kureru Itsumademo kawaranai kono kyori de Sou itsudemo daijina omoide o Sotto wakeaou yo Takaramono wa kokoro no naka kimi ga kureta no Yubisaki ni KOODO karamasete Kimi to yakusoku Itsuka watashi kara Tobikiri no genki o ageru! Kotoba de wa nantonaku tereru kedo Ikutsu ni natte mo watashi-tachi BESUTO FURENDO KIMI mo kitto onnaji kimochi de iru yo ne Kokoro kara tsutaetai arigatou RIBON kakete todoketai omoi o Kyutto musundara Arikitari na kotoba dakedo Douzo yoroshiku ne! |-| Kanji= どうしたらいいか分からない ひとりで悩んで空回り そんな時　ほら　弾むように 私を呼ぶベルが鳴る 大好きなキミの声がする 何気ないことが嬉しくて 今日の出来事　涙の理由 聞いて欲しいな 受話器の向こう　うなずくキミ 優しい声　あったかいね 不思議　胸の奥がふわっと軽くなる 「大丈夫だよ!」 魔法みたいなキミのひと言で 元気になれる! 言葉ではなんとなく照れるけど 出会えたんだよ　最高のマイ・フレンド キミもきっとおんなじ気持ちでいるかな? いつだって通じあう　この心 見えなくても　ここにある友情 ずっとこれからも マイペースなわたしだけど どうぞヨロシクね! 駄目なとこちゃんと叱ってね 逃げないよ　もっと頑張るから キミに出会えて　自分のこと 好きになれそう 今夜もまた　長電話して　たわいないこと話したいな 明日　寝不足でも　キミがいれば平気! いつもの場所で　いつもの笑顔 なんだかそれだけで　元気になっちゃう! 言葉ではうまく言えないんだけど 勇気をくれる　キミこそがマイ・フレンド 誰よりも“わたし”を理解っててくれる いつまでも変わらない　この距離で そういつでも大事な思い出を そっと分けあおうよ 宝物は心の中　キミがくれたの 指先にコード絡ませて キミと約束 いつかわたしから とびきりの元気をあげる! 言葉ではなんとなく照れるけど いくつになっても　わたしたちベスト・フレンド キミもきっとおんなじ気持ちでいるよね 心から伝えたいありがとう リボンかけて　届けたい想いを きゅっと結んだら ありきたりな言葉だけど どうぞヨロシクね! |-| English= I don't know what to do Alone, troubled, and wasting time Hey, moments like that makes me want to move around The bell rings, calling for me Hearing your lovely voice About casual things makes me so happy Today's event is the reason for these tears I want to ask you about something On the other side of your phone you nodded As your gentle voice warms me This curiosity in my chest lightly drifts away "It'll be okay!" With a magic like word of yours I'm feeling energetic! For some reason I feel embarrassed to express it in words but I'm glad we meet, my best friend I wonder if you certainly have the same feelings as me? You always understand this heart Even if you can't see it, our friendship is here From now on, I'll always Go at my own pace but Nice to meet you! The bad points is what you earnestly scold for, right? It's because I won't run away and I'll work much harder Meeting you and doing the things I like It seems I'm getting used to them We have a long phone conversation about silly things tonight again I didn't get enough sleep for tomorrow, but if you're here, I'll be okay! By our usual place with your usual smile Somehow only with that, I'm feeling energetic! I can't say it well in words but You're the one who give me courage my friend And you understand "me" more than anyone else At this distance, that won't change forever Yes, softly understand each other's Precious memories forever You gave me that treasure in my heart Entwining codes with these fingertips With you promise From me someday I'll give you my superb energy! For some reason I feel embarrassed to express it in words but No matter how old you are, you're our best friend You certainly have the same feelings as me, right? I want to tell you from all my heart, thank you Once I tied it tightly I want to send these feelings with a ribbon These words are ordinary but Nice to meet you! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 09 (sung by: Kinoshita Hinata) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kinoshita Hinata